In some state-of-the-art computer systems (e.g., a database system), software has to be continuously or periodically changed (e.g., upgraded, patched or configured). Such software change processes can include system downtime, multiple steps, and/or have a considerable complexity. Errors and delays in software change processes can lead to substantial additional system downtime.